Many online transaction processing applications have indexes on data where inserts happen in roughly sequential order. For example, order invoice numbers are typically monotonically increasing. For fast access to an invoice given the invoice number, an application may create an index on the invoice number. However, in a highly concurrent environment, inserts into the last page of an index face contention that causes scalability problems where insert operations may have to wait for other data insert operations to complete.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.